magicknightrayearthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Rune-God: Windam, the Lord of the Skies
The fifteenth episode of the anime. Story Innova asks Zagato if he can his turn at trying and kill the girls, and Zagato agrees. In Cephiro's very first storm, the girls take refuge in a cave, near the sky shrine, where another Rune God is waiting. When Fuu starts to worry about Ferio, she brings out her communicator, only to be called by him. He tells them, he's nearby, and wishes to take refuge with them. Just before entering the cave, Ferio notices a girl lying on the ground, holding an herb. Fuu is excited when she sees Ferio's silhouette, but is crushed when he sees him carrying a girl. The girl then wakes up, and introduces herself as Selah. She starts to explain she leaves on the bottom of the mountain, and needed the herb she had to cure her brother's fever. They then all take rest, but Fuu can't sleep. When she is about to talk to Ferio, Selah beats her to it. Ferio offers her some soup, she not only says yes, but offers to put the herb in it. She then gives it to Ferio to taste. He makes a comment on how delicious the soup is, and would save her lots of times just to have this dish. The next day, Ferio comes down with a fever, and the group believes that it must have been caused by the storm. Fuu is angry at Ferio, but tires to see past it, and tells Selah to watch him while they go to the mountain. Ferio then falls to the ground, and Selah reveals her true intentions. Selah reveals herself as Innova in disguise. She then captures Ferio, and holds him hostage in the cave. He then reveals, the herb was actually was a toxic plant. He then leaves to kill the girls. The girls manage to get onto the flying shire, thanks to Mokona's flying. Fuu start to act strangely around them, soon she start to disappear. Hikaru explains to Umi that she was acting the same when she acquired her Rune God, so that they shouldn't worry. They start to run to the other side of shrine, only to greeted by Innova. A great winged creature appears before Fuu and tells her she must be tested before he can except her as a Magic Knight, calling himself "Windam". She is then transported back to the shrine grounds, only to see Hikaru and Umi falling as they try to defend themselves. Fuu manages to show her true self, and the giant bird turns into the Rune God. With it's great power, Windam sends Innova crawling back to Zagato. When Hikaru and Umi finally awaken, they all notice that their swords and armor have changed and grown. They return to the cave, where Ferio tells Fuu to forget about him, saying that he was the one who caused all of this. He runs away, and Fuu can't help to cry. Hikaru tells Fuu, to not forget Ferio, but always keep him in her heart. Back with Innova, he begs Zagato use his power to change him into his true form. Zagato not only refuses, but calls forward on a stronger looking warrior, named Lafarga. Trivia * End Game Choice: Fuu * In this episode, Ferio's reaction to the first storm indicates it's the first of it's kind to have taken place on Cephiro in memory. Category:Episodes